Aramal Blackstone
Citizen of Stormwind, Master Blacksmith Mallucis of the Order of Holy Lighbringers. He is known under several names, from which the oldest one is Mallucis '(Common for ''light's hammer, hammer of light, lighthammer; former name given by unknown knight, who brought him to Stormwind Orphanage). '''Sha'kuri (Draeneic "sha" - light, "kure" - redeemed) comes from his episode in Outland, when he was called that first by Zorus the Judicator. Dundar/Donaar (Dvarwish for slicker; "dun" - town, "daer" - people). Malanar '(Darnassian for ''lighthammer; ''"anar" - light) given by the Elves of Cenarion Circle. Also known as Mall, Lucius, Maul or Maulucis (last two due to the fact anywhere he occurs he has his big two-handed hammer hooked to his belt). 'History ''Birth in Lordaeron'' Born in 616 (by the Royal Calendar) in Lordaeron to unknown parents, who died during the aristocracy purge by Falric and Marwyn. Taken by some Scarlet Crusade agent to Stormwind, where he grew up in the Orphanage. ''The Burning Crusade'' In 628 traveling after the crusade to Outland he end up in Wildhammer's Stronghold in Shadowmoon Valley, where he was appointed a journeyman blacksmith. There, in 630, after an accident in the forge, he was 'released' from his duty to Wildhammer Dwarfs. ''Wanderlust'' Since that time an outcast and 'hammer to hire.' He spent some time remaining in desolated Outland, meeting Sporregar kind, getting in touch with citizens of Lower City in Shatrath. Eventually he travelled to Stormwind, where he was hoping to find the guidance in the mysteries of the Light. ''Holy Lighbringers'' Just before the escalation of the conflict with Garosh Healscreem and the departure of the Alliance forces to Barrens he joined the Order of Holy Lightbringers. Before the Order set sailed to Kalimdor he spent hours in Stormwind Library, learning about the Lich King's fall, the Neltharion's Cataclysm, and the discovery of Pandaria. ''Lionheart'' During the operation "Lionheart" he served as a patroler in Northwatch Hold. He also fought as auxiliary footman during the battles of Taurajo and Fort Triumph. ''North Pine'' In time of the Northern Pine campaign he was manning the post of chief blacksmith of the campaign. He spent most of his time near the anvil, togheter with Enderas Moonforge of Nature Grasp. During Horde's immense attack he was wounded in his head, and spent the rest of the time in the field infirmary. He was later awarded with honors for his services during the campaign by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Lord Maelmoor Lighbringer. ''Watersmithing'' Togheter with Enderas Moonforge, he traveled to Pandaria to learn more about Jinyu craftmanship of watersmithing. Mallucis and Enderas were guided during that time by Master Sen-Lei Stormstout of Blooming Lotus. 'Appearance' Tall and slim at first glance, although thoughly muscled in upper body parts, with big hands on long arms, dark and rough skin, dark brown hair, almost black. No matter if he's walking around in his casual or working suit, he is covered in dust with some smudge here and there. In battle wearing a green plate armour and a two-handed hammer by his belt. The pigment of his armour doesn't seem to be of natural origin. The tabard of the Order of Holy Lightbringers have a large stain; like it was covered in blood and washed. Accompanied by a gryphon, name Equi. 'Equi description and history ' ''Appearance'' Male gryphon of the golden kind, looking very well cared for and tamed; it is very peaceful, quiet and alert. During the battle wears plate armor, typical for battle gryphons, forged by the Dwarves of the Wildhammer Clan. Always in the presence of its master, whether direct or flying high in the air, playing, hunting or guarding. ''History'' The gryphon was given to Mallucis shortly after his arrival to Wildhammer Stronghold. His upbringing was a part of shamanic training, which was aimed at the formation of fraternal ties between the gryphon and the rider. Inseparable since then, Equi and Mallucis are unique in the world of men, too prone to subordinate other races, and, especially, animals. 'Timeline' Category:Alliance Characters Category:Alive characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Paladins Category:Characters